


Got it started with a song

by Why_though



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bar Owner Shiro, F/M, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Musician pidge, bartender Hunk, hunk really didn’t sign up for this, musician keith, musician lance, pidge is an international student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_though/pseuds/Why_though
Summary: When hunk works his first shift at a local bar a certain Italian bar singer may be just enough to distract him from the mundanity of his situation.
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	Got it started with a song

Hunk wasn’t really sure how it happened. He was strapped for cash and just needed something to help him from college when a flyer for a position in a local bar seemed like a godsend. That is until he started his first shift as a bartender and realised maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He stood behind the bar pouring a beer for local patrons praying closing time would hurry up so he could rid himself of the foul stench of stale alcohol that seemed to trap him everywhere he went. No matter how bad this evening went he forced a smile and talked politely to an elderly man in a brown suede jacket.

Suddenly the sound of feedback from a microphone reverberated off the walls and a collective groan flooded out from the passed tipsy crowd. Hunk spared a glance up at the stage area and stared in awe at the person he saw.

Katie Holt smiled to the crowd as they all stared at her blankly. She took a sip from the glass of water balanced on a stool next to her before starting to strum at the guitar perched carefully on her knee covered in various stickers from various bands and gigs she’d been to in the past few years.

She started to sing and gave a smirk to a bartender who seemed to be new. At least Katie didn’t recognise him anyway.

_Hey! Forgive me father Up all night I’m going under Because I don’t wanna be like you And you don’t wanna be like me..._

Hunk swallowed his nerves and listened to the words she was singing while trying to at least get on with his work.

_Hey! I play with magic roll that dice and hope for magic I try to let the river flow and take me somewhere I don’t know_

Every now and then he spared a glance up at her and took in her appearance. She was wearing black ripped jeans with a pair of lace up boots and that was definitely a Queen band tee she was wearing. All in all she looked pretty badass hunk thought. 

“That’s pidge by the way. She’s a regular here.” Hunk jumped out of his skin and almost dropped the bottle he was holding as he spun around to see the owner of the bar Takashi Shirogane smiling kindly. “Did I scare you?” Hunk stared at him for a minute. “What gave it away?”

_Oh oh oh wild horses in the night_

_Im running for my life_

_Yeah_

Shiro laughed at him and patted him on the back. “If she catches you staring you’re in for a lifetime of teasing so approach with caution Garrett”. Hunk let out a nervous laugh as Shiro walked away. 

_I try to give myself away_

_To give into the chase_

_Night turns into day_

_I drive into the moon_

_I pray for something new_

_But no matter what I do_

Hunk glanced towards the crowd again as drunken voice joined in with the gir- Pidge and clapped along to the beat of the song. 

_All roads lead to you._

As the last line of the chorus was sung hunk could have sworn he saw her look towards the bar and wink. As she continued with the rest of the song he smiled and hummed along as he focused on his work pouring beers and watching people grimace as they knocked back shot after shot. 

—————————————————

Katie finished her set and gave a cocky grin to the crowd before hoping off the stool and packing up her guitar into its case and pulled out the picture of her Matt and their dad smiling holding guitars. Katie must have been five in that picture but she remembered it well.

Christmas morning and Katie had been begging for a guitar so she could be like her brother and dad. When she unwrapped the mint green guitar she’s pretty sure she cried. Her mom had gathered her children and husband up for a picture still in their pyjamas surrounded by piles of wrapping paper. 

She snapped back to reality when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Looking up she smiled at the bar tender holding out a bottle of water for her. Huh. She stood up to get a better look at the guy. 

“Sorry I got told to come bring you this. I’m hunk by the way” he held out his hand out with a nervous smile. 

Katie shook it. “Katie. Although most people call me pidge here”

She spoke in an Italian accent and as hunk examined her face he noticed several different ear piercings a nose ring and red lipstick that almost seemed to match her hair. 

Hunk handed her the bottle and just seemed to know he was fucked if she kept giving him that smile. 

Katie had to stop herself from screaming as he gave her a warm smile before he walked back towards the bar. In the dingy light of the stage area she could have sworn she saw dimples. Not to mention the little show of tattoo that poked out from underneath the white shirt he was wearing. Oh god she was fucked. 


End file.
